Shina
Shina/Marvel the adopted as the daughter of the war veteran, Gado. Influenced by his status as a legendary mercenary, she began to demonstrate great capability for battle during her childhood. When she was 13 years old, she single-handedly obliterated a platoon, earning the nickname 'Fighting Marvel'. Story Bloody Roar 1 As a war orphan, she was adopted by a man who is her father now. Being influenced by father who used to be called "a legendary mercenary", she was demonstrating remarkable battle capability since her childhood. When she was 13 years old, she destroyed one-piece platoon completely without arms, therefore she was nicknamed "Marvel" (wonder). Although father tried to talk her into going a high school wishing her to become "daughter who leads an ordinary life", but after all she becomes a mercenary as soon as she graduates high school. Bloody Roar 2 - Ten years ago... At first, father was furious. All the other mercenaries in the room were shaken by his booming voice, but she didn't even blink. "But daddy, you're never home, so I decided to come see you." No one could believe that a 10 year old girl cut across a war front just because she missed her father. It was no wonder her father was upset. The mercenaries who hardly ever show emotion bowled over in laughter as they watched this young girl control their leader. From that day forward, the girl never left her father's side. She ignored her father's orders to stay back where it was safer. She learned how to handle weapons and how to fight by watching and copying her father and the other mercenaries. Her father continued to complain, but actually, he was surprised at how skillful she was, and how fast she learned. She was only a little girl, but had the war skills of an expert - maybe even better. Eventually none of the well-trained mercenaries met up to her skill. "It's true. Using a false name, Gado was a part of the Peace Army. However, he's been AWOL for quite some time. We have no idea where he is now." Shina's eyes narrowed involuntarily as she read the message on the screen. It was the same expression that her father, Gado, had when he faced a strategical problem. "Your father is a legend, a "war professional" among mercenaries and it's no secret that he is a "beast". Recent actions of the Beast Freedom Front indicate they are no longer just another terrorist group, but rather a high-level organization. I'm sure you understand why people may find you suspicious." Shina's expression grew stern as she recalled her leader's words. After finally giving up on raising his daughter in a non-military environment, Gado placed her in a mercenary group led by a friend. He would not allow the emotions of a father-daughter relationship to enter the war zone, so he chose to live in separation. But I always believed we were connected no matter where we were. I didn't worry when I heard you were missing in South American mission because I could feel you were alive and well somewhere. But this time, it's different. Something bad is about to happen. Is it really you behind the Beast Freedom Front? How come you won't contact me? It's not like you to use a false name, and even if it was just a false front, it's not like you to leave in the middle of a mission. I'd go anywhere, if only you'd tell me where. I already know you're not my real father, but I don't care. Where are you? What are you doing? Sweeping away all of her thoughts, Shina suddenly stood up. Unlike her father who was always calm and never emotional, Shina believed in instinct and that instinct would find the way. "I'll just have to find you myself. If I have to beat the truth out of you, then so be it!" Bloody Roar 3 Heroine Shina who has father of a "legendary mercenary", and herself is famous as a gallant mercenary Being requested to participate in the strategy named "Eyes And Hook Nails", a scheme made by the Staff Headquarter of a powerful country, she decides to get engaged in the struggle of finding the truth of the "XGC", which appears and damages her own body. Bloody Roar Primal Fury "Howdy, it's been quite some time since I last met you. But, what is it, your weird reaction?" "Excuse me......I am a little surprised.... How did you find this place?" Shina is honestly astonished. She never thought that Yugo would visit such a place like this by any means. By the way, he looks desperately weary.... "Why in the hell have I been removing landmines in such a boondocks like this? Damned! The roads here are all full of holes, and covered with sands, which make me tumble.... I've kept on working for straight three days ....I was almost going to die." Yugo visited me though I did not ask for it....Maybe I should serve him a cup of tea...... "You look awfully filthy. Why don't you take a shower?" While Yugo is taking a shower, Shina prepares tea for him spending her best red tea, which she reserves to use for a special guest. After she prepares it, she feels frustrated thinking, "Isn't it nonsense to expect Yugo to know the difference of the taste of good tea?" "Hooo...I feel I am revived. It is a good smell, thank you...." "Say 'good scent.' ......What is it?" "You look different....maybe is it because of your dress? You are very meek today and also you speak differently." "So what? I already quit working as an army or a mercenary soldier. ....By the way, what's up today? I don't think you came all the way here just to enjoy a chat and tea." "I came here to enjoy a chat and tea. I was recently reminded of a story which I heard long time ago. A village was burnt in war, and you were the only one who survived." "Why do you wanna talk such a story now?" Memories of flames come back. Fires, blood and burning smells have appeared in Shina's nightmare repeatedly.Yes, I remember now that I've come this battlefield to overpower the nightmares. "I met a guy who had gone through similar circumstances with yours....I heard his village was also burnt....His friend was burnt to death, and the friend's name was 'Jane.' ......It was 16 years ago, and he was four years old, then." ......By no means......I cannot believe it, but...... "......Is he alive...? His name is......?" Shina's heart beats faster and faster. "His name is Cronos... If you want, go ahead and find the rest of the story by yourself." Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay Shina delivers power in single and continuous attacks, with weight in each hit. She inherited her fighting style from her father, Gado, a famous fighter from the first Bloody Roar. Beast Drives * [[Cross Blade Zapper|'Cross Blade Zapper']] * [[Mad Trap|'Mad Trap']] * Tornado Blast Command List Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight In Battle Victory Losing Videos Gallery References Category:Characters